starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Garrity
Ramona Garrity is a political strategist for the DNC (Democrat National Committee that works for Lorette Walsh and she’s also the ex-wife of senator Ted Powell. She also begins to be a love interest for James St. Patrick. History Season 6 Ramona is shown firing people from Councilman Tate's campaign for governor. Ramona asks Tate about James St. Patrick, and meets him for the first time. James informs Ramona about his divorce with his wife Tasha, which surprises her. James invites Ramona to his club at Truth to get to know her. Tasha meets Ramona for the first time and sks to have a building for her business. When James's past as a corner boy is exposed at Tate's press conference by a heckler, James tries to step back from Rashad's campaign. Ramona convinces him to stay in the campaign, and advises him not to think about his past. James and Ramona go to a restaurant together to have dinner. James asks Ramona why would she want to work with Tate knowing who he is personally. Ramona reveals that after her ex-husband's scandal the DNC wanted her to resign, but needed her assistance for Tate's campaign. James tells Ramona that it was not her fault for her husband's scandal and they should have never have tried to fire her. Ramona gives James advice on being a better man, and holds his hand. James leaves their dinner, but tells Ramona that he wants to have dinner with her again. James arrives at Tate's office and asks for his help to free Andre Coleman's daughter from foster care. Tate at first refuses but Ramona makes Tate do it to boost his campaign. Also Ramona agrees with James idea for having a fun raiser at his club for Tate and to have a raffle with rich people. At Truth there is a robbery at the fun raiser, and the robbery is a success until one of the robbers Alphonse, stops and asks Ramona about her sex tape with her ex-husband, and presses a gun to her face. James distracts Alphonse after he gives Tate his gun. Tate ends up killing Alphonse in self defense. Later after the robbery James and Ramona talk, and Tasha cuts their conversation short due to getting Tariq St. Patrick back from Vincent Ragni. The next day Ramona learns about Tate having sex with a married woman name Cassandra, who is one of his employees. Also her husband Derrick caught them having sex at his house, and threatens to expose Tate since he knows all his secrets. Ramona confronts Tate on his reckless action, to where he can potentially ruin his chances as governor of New York. Ramona convinces Cassandra to not go public with her affair with Tate. Casandra agrees in exchange she wants a congressional seat. Ramona later tells Tate about Cassandra not exposing him, by giving in her demands and signing an NDA. Tate tries to proposition her into marrying her, and having sex with him for his campaign to increase. Ramona turns Tate down on his offer and reveals that she has feeling for someone else. When James stops by he tells Ramona and Tate that Derek decided not to expose him in exchange for a promotion in the campaign. Ramona and James talk at Truth, and she tells James about Tate's proposition, and that she turned him down. James is not surprised by Tate's offer, and compliments her on her beauty, and that any man would be lucky to have her. Ramona reveals that she has feelings for someone else. Before she can tell James, Tommy Egan stops by Truth, and orders Ramona to leave. James tells her that he will talk to her and Ramona leaves. Tate is preparing for his first debate against Lorette Walsh. Ramona tries to advise him, but Tate dismisses her, and reminds her that she could have been with him. Tate's true colors are exposed in front of everybody in the audience , when Derek turns on Tate's mic, all because of James. Ramona informs Tate that his campaign is over because of his outburst. Tate tells Ramona that he can bounce back, and win, but warns her about James. Ramona later meets with James to inform him that Lorette wants him to be Governor, because of her and other people liking his success. Ramona questions James about trusting him, when Rashad told her about not knowing who he is. James tells Ramona that she can trust him, and will talk to Tate about playing nice for his career. Category:Power Characters Category:Living characters Category:Regular characters Category:Protagonists